Revenge
by Charrie pie
Summary: Will he able to live without his heart ?
1. Chapter 1

Hy everyone kaise hai app sab, I know ki mujhe yaara teri khatir phele update karni hai but ye idea abhi aaya so it is a little look of my new story *Revenge *

 **Set after girafter series...**

 **After case solve all cid officers go their respective home but abhijeet still in bureau..**

 **Abhijit doing some paperwork and he thought... Aaj ye case jaise taise khatam hua or kal sab mujhse maafi magege or me maaf bhi kar du.. He smiled tarika ne bhi mujhe galat samjha jisse sabse zada ummeed thi wohi log mujhe galat keh rahe the or ab mujhe maafi maang ge or me kya kar sakta hu or sayed yehi sab aage bhi chalta rahega qki ye sab mera sath hamesha se hi hota aaya h kon si naayi baat hai..he smile again this fun will be never end... :-)**

 **After 3 months...**

 **Set after Sherya ki sagai jab abhi and Daya ki baatchit band ho jati hai daya ko lagta h ki abhijeet ne janbuj kar Sherya ko letter nhi diya...**

 **In bureau a case reported**

 **Daya - lagta hai khoon paiso ke liye huya hai**

 **Acp sir - mujhe bhi yehi lag raha hai pr abhijeet tumhe kya lagta hai**

 **But abhi didn't response then Acp sir say louder**

 **Acp sir - abhijeet**

 **Abhi - yes... Yes sir.. Sir kkya hua.. Sir...**

 **Acp sir - kaha dyan hai tumhara ha?**

 **Abhi - sir wo aa ku.. Kuch nahi ap kuch bol rahe the**

 **Acp sir in concert tone - kya baat hai abhijeet koi problem hai tumhari tabiyat to tik hai na**

 **Daya - aab.. Bhi.. Kya... Hua..**

 **Abhi - looking at Daya - sorry sir bt I m...**

 **Cut by acp - koi baat nahi hota hai kabhi kabhi to hum is case me aate hain**

 **Abhi - nhi sir I m sorry because I m leaving this job I m done sir**

 **Acp in shock - kya**

 **Daya in disbelief - kyu**

 **Abhi in coldly - because I am weak and fed up of all this stuff mujhe irritation hoti hai jab tum mujhe app sab mujhe ese dekhte hai jaise ki me koi bechara hu apne app se kuch hu hi nahi daya mujhse bewajah naraj h qki mene uska letter Sherya ko nhi dia or sir ap kab mujh par bharosa karte hai mujhe achaaa nhi lagta hai ye sab koi b mujhe kuch bhi bol deta h or me dun leta hu par nhi**

 **Acp - tumhe hua kya hai achanak ye kaisi baiki baiki batte kar rahe ho daya samjhao ise**

 **Abhi - sir please mujhe kisi se bhi koi baat nahi karni hai mujhe Jane dijiye ye raha mera regisingnation letter DCP sir ko de dijiyega unhone bhi koi kami nhi chodi meri life hell bnane me goodbye sir**

 **Daya - abhijeet ruko ye kya kar rahe ho tum mera gussa apne kaam par q nikal rahe ho**

 **Abhi - chodo daya tum phele nhi ho jiski wajah se me hurt huya hu tumne ek ladki ke liye mujhe paraya kar diya tumhi the ek jisse mujhe umeed thi par tum bhi bakiyo jaise nikale bina sach Jane mujhe dosti tohd li mujhse baat tak karna gawara nhi tumhe**

 **Daya - tum is baat ke wajah se cid nahi chod sakte yrr jo hua...**

 **Cut by abhi - bas ab mujhe bhi tumhari tarah kuch nahi sunna goodbye ummeed karta hoon dubara kabhi nahi miloge or team ko kuch batane ki zaroorat nahi hai ye bat ap dono b bhul jaiye ki koi abhijeet tha said with full of tears...**

 **So please tell me kaisa laga achaaa response aaya toh continue karugi...**

 **#pihu**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone thanks for ur precious reviews guys thanks a lot...

Here we go...

Abhijeet leave the house and go to find out some peace but destiny decided something happening..

In other hand Sherya and siddharth getting married soon but Sherya don't want to marry him so she decided to do something she loves daya in her deep heart...

In mall...

Sherya - priya chalo ab ghar chalte hain sab kuch to le hi Lia hai

Priya - ( Sherya's cousin) oh come on Sherya hum phele Club chalte hai please na yaar Sherya chal na

Sherya - nhi priya late ho raha hai siddharth ki mom aj ghar aane waale h mujhe ghar jana hai please ghar chal

Priya - ok fine chalo and they back to their home

Siddhartha's mom usually come every day to know more about Sherya and her life style and this is irritated for Sherya she can't bear everyday interrogation by her would be mother in law...

Here Abhijeet want to do something else in his life but daya and acp sir forced him to back in cid

Daya - abhi yrr mujhe maaf kar de na mene bhaut badi galti kr di bina sach Jane tumhe kya kuch nhi kaha

Abhi - in sab bato ka ab koi matlab nahi hai daya please mujhe pareshaan karna band mujhe apne haal me chod do or ho sake to Sherya ko siddharth se shaadi karne se rok wo tumse pyaar karte h daya

Daya - tumhe chod kar Sherya k pass kaise chale jau abhi tum esa q kar rahe ho hum cid me kitna khush the yrr sab khatam kar diya tumne or ab bol rahe ho Sherya k pass chala jau (hurting tone)

Abhi - daya jo hota ache ke hota hai or ye sab jo hamesha mere saath hota usse me or bardasht nhi kar sakta hoon firse kuch hoga or sab.. Nhi yrr ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena ab mujhe jaana hoga me ek nhi suruwat karne ki koshish karuga...

Daya - please abhi ek moka toh do yaar sab teek ho sakta hai phele jaisa, (crying)

Abhi - chalta hoon apna or sir ka khayal rakhna... Bh... Bhai... (crying)

And he starts walking daya standing there with a hope but abhi don't look back..

 ** _Achaa chalta hoon duaaon me yaad rakhna_**

 ** _Mere.. zikr.. Ka. zuban pe swaad rakhna..._**

 ** _Dil ke sanduko me mere ache kam rakhna_**

 ** _Chitti taaro me b tu mera salaam rakhna_**

 ** _Andhera tera... Mene leeeee liya.._**

 ** _Mera ujjla sitara tere naam kiyaaaaa..._**

 ** _A/n- abhi ke liye itna hi I know bhout chota hai but friends kuch technically locha ho rha hai mere phone me. Isse pehle ki jitna likha hai wo bhi udd update kar rahi ho... Please bear this for me.. And a very big sorry..._**

 ** _Thanks for your precious reviews..._**

 ** _Shikha sharma, cid duo fan, ss, cute diksha, daya's lover, masooma Ansari98, madhu ati, princess season and all guests thanks alot..._**

 ** _#pihu_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone kaise hai app sab...

Here we go...

Here Abhijeet fully enjoy his own company alot he go beaches and many beautiful places to visit and do all that things which he want to do but sometimes he missed daya and his team so much but it happens...

In other hand... Daya started his normal life and busy always in his work all team members feel bad for him but it can't help it and Daya break up with Sherya he doesn't talk with her and that's why she hurt...

One day...

Siddharth - let's go Sherya movie dekhne chalte hai

Sherya - nhi mera mann nahi hai tum log jao

Priya - tu na cid officer ban ke bilkul boring ho gayi hai chalna maza aaayega

Sherya - ookk chalo

Sid - ye hui baat thanks priya tumhari wajah se ye maan to gya.

Priya - welcome dear jiju..

Sherya - (hurting) Priya abhi humari shadi nhi hui hai

Sid - to kya Sherya jaldi shadi bhi kar lete hai q priya

Priya - right jiju

This is really sad for Sherya...

Finally they enjoyed movie and come to mall...

Sid - chalo long drive par chalte hai maza aayega

Priya - ya its cool jiju

But Sherya saw daya he is looking very depressed so she decided to go and meet him

Sherya - aah tum log jao mujhe beuro jana hai kuch kaam yaad aaa gya hai abhi toh me nahi aa sakti

Sid - o god Sherya tum bhi na

Priya - ok then hum bhi nahi jate fir

Sherya - nahi tum dono enjoy karo na please me baad me chalugi tum logo ke sath

Sid - chalo ye b thik hai by see you later

Priya - ok bye

Sherya just smiled and nodded then go to find his soul mate daya sir

She finds him and spend some quality time with him...

Daya - aacha laga tumse aaj baat karke waise tum khush to hona is shadi se (hurting tone)

Sherya - just nodded..

Daya - tum bhi ja rahi ho abhijeet bhi chala gaya mujhe chod kar sab mujhe chod kar chale jate hai meri kismat me kisi ka sath hai hi nahi.. Sayed

Sherya - nahi sir eSi baat nahi hai aap please dukhi mat hoiye app dekha abhijeet sir wapas aa jayege or sayed me. But she stop

Daya - or sayed kya.. Sherya ab kuch nahi ho sakta chalo ab tumhe ghar chod deta hu raat hone wali hai hmm

Sherya - (sadly) ok chaliye...

And they both are going Sherya 's home...

In other side abhijeet drive his car in highway Road he is back in Mumbai to meet his best friend daya he call him but daya doesn't receive his call sud denly he stops his car jerkly.. He saw girl on road and she is lying her own pool of blood... He fastly moved towards her she is not dead...

Abhi- o my god lagta hai is ladki ko kisi gaadi ne takkar marri hai or yahi chod kar chala gaya

And he saw a car comes in a opposite direction and stops...

Abhi- siddharth tum

Sid - abhijeet tumne yaha kya kar rahe ho tumne kya is ladki ka accident kiya hai and he looks her and saying this shockingly ye to priya

Abhi - mene nahi Marra h ise ye to yaha phele se thi or tum jaante ho ise kon hai ye

Sid - ha ye priya hai Sherya ki cousin me ise hi lene aa rha tha ye sab kya ho gaya tumne kia is ka accident bolo

Abhi - nahi mene nahi mara hai ise tum mujh par illzam q laga rahe ho bar bar ye sab chodo ambulance ko call jaldi bhout khoon beh raha hai me police ko inform karta hu

Sid - ha ha tik hai

And they both called police and ambulance...

15 minutes later ambulance comes...

Sid - tum priya ke sath jao police ko me sab kuch bata dunga..

Abhi in tension - ok and he go with priya

In hospital..

Abhi - doctor please is ladki ko bacha lijiye

Doc- par ye to accident ka case hai phele police ko.. Cut by abhi..

Abhi - mene police ko inform kar diya hai or cid ko bhi app please iska ilaj suru kijiye...

Doc - ok then nurse ot tyar kijiye and they take her in ot...

In bueoro...

Acp sir - daya police station se phone aaya tha highway par ek ladki ka accident hua hai kisi ne usse marne ki koshish ki hai jao abhi ja kar dekho usse life line hospital me

Daya - ok sir.. ...

...

Bas Itna hi thanks for supporting me... Thank you so much jisne review kia... Shikha, ss, duo girl...

Thanks a lot dear friendzzzzz

 **#Pihu**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone kaise hai app sab...

Here we go...

 **In hospital...**

 **Abhijeet thinks - ye sab kya ho raha hai priya Sherya ki behan hai or uska accident hua hai or ye siddharth waha kya kar raha tha kuch samaz bhi nahi aa raha hai mujhe ye sab kahi...**

 **Just in time daya n Sherya come and shocked to see abhi was there...**

 **Daya - Abhijeet tum yaha kya kar rahe ho tum to pune gaye the na..**

 **Abhi - ha me aj hi wapas aaya hu or priya ko bhi me hi lekar aaya hu**

 **Sherya - sir wo apko kaha milii doctor ne kya kaha wo tik to h na (almost crying)**

 **Abhi - doctor ne abhi tak kuch bhi bataya nahi hai or priya mujhe highway par milli kissi ne usse takkar marri the sayed...**

 **Daya - tumne kisi ko dekha wahaa**

 **Abhi - nhi waha bas s... Just then doctor comes out to ot...**

 **Sherya - doctor kaisi hai meri behen wo tik hai na (panicked)**

 **Doc - dekhiye unka khoon bhaut beh chuka hai or unki halat bhout kharab hai hum kuch keh nhi sakte**

 **Sherya feels bad for her sister but she can't do anything for her she crying silently...**

 **Sherya - priya waha kar kya rahi thi mere samaj nahi aa raha**

 **Abhi - wo waha phele se jab mene use us halat mein dekha to ambulance ko kia or siddharth bhi waha aaya tha wo ise hi lene aaya tha or ussi ne bataya ki ye tumhari behn hai...**

 **Sherya - ha wo dono long drive pe gaye the... Par priya ko usne waha q choda.. Hoga...**

 **Then siddharth and family comes towards them...**

 **SM - kaha hai humari bacchi wo tik to hai na Sherya bta mujhe kis ne maara use...**

 **Sherya - maa priya ka accident ho gaya hai or wo tik nhi hai**

 **Daya - aap fikr mat kijiye hum mujrim ko jald se jald dhoond nikalenge...**

 **SM - daya jab apradhi khud tumhare samne khada hai to tum kis mujrim ki baat kar rahe ho...**

 **Daya - (shocked) ye app kya bol rahi hai..**

 **SM - looking towards abhi is... Is insaan ne maara hai humari priya ko..mujhe siddharth ne sab kuch bta diya hai...**

 **All shocked...**

 **Sherya - maa ye sab... Ap kya looking sid ye tum kya bol rahe ho...**

 **Abhi - me waha sirf priya ki help karne ke liye rukaa tha siddharth ye tum kya bol rahe ho mene tumhe bataya tha naa**

 **Sid - ha par mujhe jo dikha mene wahi bataya aunty ap Abhijeet ko galat samaz rahi hai..**

 **Just in a few minutes acp and team members comes towards them...**

 **Acp - looking towards Sherya's mom I m sorry for your loss but ap log please hume apna kaam karne dijiye... Angry on Abhijeet and say Abhijeet tumhe abhi humare sath bureau chalna hoga chalo...**

 **Then they go beuro...**

 **In bureau...**

 **Acp - Abhijeet ye tumne kya kiya hai haan btao mujhe ek ladki ko lagbag maar hi dala h tumne..**

 **Abhi - sir ye aap kya bol rahe hai me bas uski help karne ke liye rukaa tha waha**

 **Daya - (confidently) sir ye app kya bol rahe hai abhi esa nhi kar sakta**

 **Acp - daya humare pass saboot hai or siddharth is case ka eye witness hai**

 **Abhi - par sir siddharth wo to khud baad me waha aaya tha or jabki wo dono sath the..**

 **Sherya - ha sir siddharth or priya sath me hi long drive par gaye the..**

 **Acp - humne usse poochtach kar li hai or usne statement bhi diya hai Abhijeet ke khilaf**

 **Daya - ye nhi ho sakta sir or kya saboot mile hai apologo ko bataiye mujhe..**

 **Acp - daya tum khud kyu nahi dekh lete or Abhijeet tumhe is baare me kuch bolna hai..**

 **Abhi - (confidently) nhi sir mere sath ye hamesha hota hai or har baar mujhe apni begunahi ki agni pariksha deni padti hai lekin is bar nahi sir me is bar apko kuch proof nahi karuga apne or apki is team ne mujh par hamesha shak kiya hai or me hamesha begunah rha is bar bhi mene kuch nahi kiya hai or ap mujhe begunah sabit karege..**

 **Acp- kash... Kash... Abhijeet me esa kar pata kyuki saree sabut tumhare khilaf hai.. U r under arrest Mr. Abhijeet... Ab court me hi mulakat hogi.. Daya ise jail lekar jao..**

 **Daya - I can't believe it sir app cut by acp..**

 **Acp - daya its an order...**

 **They go towards jail...**

 **All the cid members shocked...**

 **Daya - abhi relax yrr me tumhe jail Jane nhi duga court me sab sach sabit ho jayega tum dekhna..**

 **Abhi - daya mene kuch kiya hi nahi hai to me daru kyu... Pta nhi siddharth ne jhoot kyu bola...**

 **Daya - ab to usse mulakat court me hi hogi...**

 **Acp comes in jail to inform Abhijeet something very bad...**

 **Daya - sir app yahan..**

 **Acp - ha Abhijeet ek buri khabar hai priya is dead or wo akeli nahi marri hai uska bacha bhi mar chuka hai**

 **Daya - kya matlab sir..**

 **Acp - doctors ne check kiya tab pata chala ki wo pregnant thi...**

 **Abhi - kya par sir...**

 **Acp - Abhijeet tumpe attempt to murder ka charge lagaya hai priya ki family ne or unhone court me bhi appeal ki hai tum bure fasse gye ho or..**

 **Daya - or Sherya wo kaha hai**

 **Acp - wo baat karne ki halat me nahi hai uski behen thi priya wo bhout dukhi hai iss samay**

 **Abhi - par sir kissi ki madad karna attempt to murder kase ho sakta hai..**

 **Acp - I m sorry par ab hum kuch nahi kar sakte jo hoga court me hoga or daya me tumhe is case se hata ta hu kyuki mujhe upper se order hai..**

 **Abhijeet in shocked and thinks - siddharth ne jhutti gawahi kyun di or priya wo mar kaise sakti hai...**

 **...**

 **I know meri english bhout kharab hai really sorry for that.. Or ha me investigation me bhi achi nhi hu bas isiliye zada explain nhi karugi ok thanks a lot jinlogo ne review kiya..**

 **#PIHU**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone kaise hai app sab sorry guys mene bhaut late kar diya...

Here we go...

In court room...

 **All gather in the court of hearing Abhijeet's case...**

 **Judge - chaliye karyawahi surru ki jaye..**

 **Abhi's lawyer - k.D.**

 **Rivals lawyer - jug mohan (J. M.)**

 **...**

 **Kd bhout koshish karta hai par abhi ko bacha nhi pata... Siddharth jhutii gawahi de deta hai ki priya ka accident Abhijeet ne hi kia hai or Sherya ke kaaran usne esa kia.. Kyuki Sherya ke kaaran daya or Abhijeet ki dosti par bhout asar pada Abhijeet ko mujrim sabit kar diya jata hai... Or priya ke sath sath usk bache ke b mar Jane par uss par karyawahi ki jati hai...**

 **Judge - adalat ye faisla sunati hai ki ex cid cop Abhijeet ne gusse me akaar badla lene ke liye Sherya ki behen priya ka accident kiya or jis karan uski or uske bache ki maut ho gayi isliye adalat Abhijeet ko 5 saal kaid ki sazza sunati hai court dismiss...**

 **... ...**

 **Sab Abhijeet ko hi galat samajh ne lagte hai or tarika daya even sare log Abhijeet ko guneghar mann lete hai...**

 **S. M. - tune humari beti ko marr dala tujhe to phasi honi chahiye thi... (crying)**

 **Sherya - maa rona band karo aur kya bol rahi hai ap chaliye yaha se..**

 **Police takes Abhijeet to central jail and no guilt in his eyes... Because wo jaata hai ki usne kuch nahi kiya...**

 **Abhijeet thought - * ye sab kya ho raha hai mere saath mene to kuchh kiya hi nahi tha me bas madad karne ke liye rukaa tha waha siddharth ne jhut q bola hoga... Daya ne mera yakeen in kyu nahi kiya kisi ne n nahi yaha tak ki acp sir or tarika ne bhi nahi kise samjhau me apni baat koi bhi nahi hai ab... Me harr nahi maan sakta... Mujhe khud ko begunah sabit karna hi hoga...**

 **Acp sir thought - Abhijeet ye kya kar diya tumne kitna proud karta tha me tumme apna beta mana tha tumhe tum bhi nakul ki tarah nikal... Mere Dil Mein ab sirf nafrat hai sirf nafrat...**

 **Daya thought - tumse ye umeed nahi thi abhi ye kya kiya tumne kyu kiya... kya kami thi humari dosti me yrr kya kar diya tumne ab me tumhe apni nafrat ke alawa or kuch nahi de sakta... (almost crying)...**

 **All cid officer feels bad for their seniors.. But they can't do anything...**

 **After 2 years...**

 **Abhijeet ke 2 saal pure huye jail me par 3 saal ab bhi baki hai... Daya ab apni zindagi me aage badh gaya hai wo or tarika ab ek dusre ki company jada enjoy karte hai tarika bhi apni zindagi me aage badh rahi hai or daya me interest le rahi hai... Sherya ne siddharth se apne maa pappa ke kehne par shadi toh kar li par wo dono khush nhi hai Sherya ab cid me kaam nahi karti wo shadi ke baad allhabaad chali gayi or Acp sir wo bhi ab normal rehne lage hai par kabhi kabhi unhe lagta hai ki abhi sayed nirdosh tha par wo zada nahi sochte in sab ke baare me... Baki sab ki life bhi araam se chal rahi hai sab yahi sochte hai galti Abhijeet ki thi or koi bhi ab Abhijeet ko yaad nahi karte...**

 **In central jail...**

 **Abhi thought! - aaj pure do saal beet gaye me yaha kaid hu pta nahi bahar kya chal raha hoga koi bhi mujhse milne bhi toh nhi aata saal me ek freddy aata hai fir uske alawa or koi nahi aata daya bhi nahi sab ne mujhe dekha diya mene har waqt sab ka sath diya par mera sath kisi ne nhi diya... (tearly)...**

 **Then a jailer comes in abhi cell...**

 **Jailer - are Abhijeet babu ye lo tumhare liye aj ek letter aaya hai ye lo**

 **Abhi - mere liye par kisne bheja hoga...**

 **Jailer - pata nahi naam nhi likha hai uska tum khud hi padh lo...**

 **Jailer give the letter to abhi and left.. Abhi opened the letter with a hope and joyous...**

 **Letter...**

 **He read letter...**

 _ **Dear Abhijeet,**_

 _ **I know ye letter likhna ajeeb hai but kya karu kuch or sujha hi nahi me janti hu ki tum aaj akele ho par fikr mat karo ab tum akele nahi ho me tumhare saath hu mujhe yakeen hai ki tum nirdosh ho me chahti hoon ki jis tarah mujhe tum par yakeen hai tum bhi apne aap par yakeen karo please don't give up apne liye laddoo agar meri baat achi lagi to plzz mujhe bhi letter likhna mujhe tum se baat karna hai par kabhi ye mat poocha ki me kon hu qki me bata nahi Paugi.. Tumhare jawaab ka intezaar karugi bye...**_

 ** _Engel_**

 **...**

 ** _So guys let me know ki kaisa laga reviews ke liye Apka bhout zada sukriya thank you so much dear readers... God bless you alllllll and ha next chap ke liye apko wait karna padega thoda sa ok thanks... 😇😇😇😇😇_**

 ** _Plzzzzzzz read and review..._**

 ** _#pihu..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys for late updates bt kya karu padhai b important hai so special sorry for shikha ji n let's see what happens in the story...

Here we go...

In jail...

Abhi - letter likhne wali koi ladki hai bt kon ho sakta hai tarila to nhi ho sakti ye koi or hi h pr kon and he decides to write a letter to her...

They both talk through the letters bt engel never tell him who is she... Time goes on and 3 years for jail is completed... Abhijeet become happy because he want to meet with his friends and ofc engel bt she didn't come to meet him this was sad for abhi... But फ्रेडरिक is there for welcome...

Fredy - kaise hai sir app..

Abhi - me to tik hu Fredy pr koi b aaya q nhi mujhse milne daya b nhi aaya..

Fredy - sir aap ghar chaliye fir baat karte hai...

They move abhi 's house...

Abhi - ab btao kya baat h tum pareshan ho..

Fredy - sir daya sir abhi ap se nhi mil sakte isiliye nhi qki wo app se naraaj h balki isiliye qki wo yaha h hi nhi..

Abhi - kya matlab hai tumhaara nhi h ka

Fredy - sir daya sir coma me h pichle 5 saalo se mene aapse juth kha tha

Abhi - kya ye tum kya bol rahe ho or kya hua daya k sath tarika kha hai or acp sir...

Fredy - sab bikhar gya sir sab khatam ho gaya apke jane k baad humara परिवार toot gaya sir 😥😩

Abhi - saf saf bolo fredy kya hua...

Fredy - sir daya sir or dr tarika apke begunahi ka saboot dhood rhe the or unhe kuch pta b chala tha pr isse phele ki wo hume ya acp sir ko kuch btatae un dono ka bhout bura accident ho gaya uai highway pe..

Abhi - daya... Ya kha h fredy... Sach bolna is baar..

Fredy - sir dr. Tarika ab nhi rhi or daya sir puri tarah se coma me ja chuke h 5 saalo se wo coma h

Abhi - tumne mujhe ye sab q nhi btayaa fredy q chupaya ye sab.

Fredy- acp sir ne kaha tha ki apko na btaye ap bardasht nhi ker payenge qki app ko waise hi bina galti ki saza milli thi hum sab apko bachana chahte the sir (crying)..pr ye sab ho gya...

Abhi - tarika... (almost crying) daya...

Fredrick - sir sambhaliye khud ko warna asli mujrim ko saza kaise hogi..

Abhi - ha fredy ab me hi asli mujrim tk pohachna hoga kisi b keemat me.. Tarika or daya ke liye..

Fredy - ha or iss kaam me me apka pura sath duga.

Abhi - nhi fredy tum in sab me daya ki tarah apni life mat barbaad karo me akele hi us tk poch jauga..

Abhi decided to take revenge... Who destroyed his life... He take revenge for tarika who love him... He takes revenge for daya who is his best friend his life... He take revenge this is alll about revenge... 😡😡😠😬

Sorry 🙏 guys for late n short update pr kya karu mann hi nhi kar raha hai ise or aage likhne ka..

Isiliye abhi k liye itna hi baki ki b story likhni h thanks shikha ji who always support me... Sorry for the bad english ek reason ye b h story na likhne ka... #bye

#pihu


End file.
